


Be Honest

by ritsuko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, D/s, F/M, Fingerfucking, Headspace, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mild S&M, Riding Crops, Spanking, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs Molly's help with a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Honest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barbayat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/gifts).



> A birthday present for Barbayat! I hope you enjoy!

The crop slides along her skin, easing down her bound arms and over her collarbone. She whimpers as it stills, tantalizingly close to the pert buds of her nipples. "You're sure about this? Once I start, if you change my mind, you will have wasted my time, and I'll have to find someone else to help me."

Molly flinches slightly, the words sting, but with Sherlock, she's grown used to it. She's actually surprised that he has come to her with this 'experiment', said she had the perfect skin or build or something, and she'd agreed, much to enraptured in the focus of 'I need you', to even ask what for.

Even though blindfolded, she can imagine the look he is giving her, that calculating gaze that divulges volumes of its subjects. With a swallow, she steels herself, fully knowing that she is blushing under his scrutiny. 

"I haven't said the safe word, have I?" Molly is proud, her voice barely trembles. 

But then she sucks in a breath, a clipped little 'oh!' popping out of her mouth as the crop circles the underside of her breast, leather soft. Then a little shriek as he lightly slaps a nipple with the end, and then the other. It doesn't hurt as much as it shocks her, nipples stiff and swollen. 

There is a pause, soft suede resting against the swell of her breast. She knows he is gauging her, measuring the cadence of her moans, deciding his next move. Before she can help herself, she wriggles her legs together, worrying about the dampness that is spreading between them.

She doesn't know if it's more torturous not seeing his face, his reactions to her vulnerable state or if it would be worse having those depthless eyes invading every one of her senses. At least this way, she doesn't have to see a 'bored' or disinterested face. All for the case, right?

The crop slides lower on her torso, making lazy circles around her belly button. Her skin tingles, goosebumps spreading down her arms. 

"Open them." Sherlock's tone is clipped, commanding. He's always sounded rather imposing, but this, this is like a master talking to his servant. Molly swallows hard. Even though she agreed to this, it's not easy to give in.

There is a light swat across the top of her legs. With an awkward jerk, her legs inch apart, but it seems it isn't good enough. "Molly. . ." There's a warning in Sherlock's tone, and she bites her lip, cheeks flushing as she slowly opens herself to him.

The room feels swelteringly hot, or maybe it's just her imagination. All she can hear is the sound of her own hitched breathing in and out, if not for the crop resting on her stomach, she would have thought that he had left her along in the room and vulnerable. Still, it is not good enough. He swats the backs of her legs, oh so close to her privates, and Molly relents to spreading her legs as far open as she can. Even with the blindfold, her eyes are clenched shut in embarrassment. 

"Good girl." Sherlock murmurs, and she whimpers lightly in the back of her throat. If she had to make any coherent words right now, she's sure she wouldn't be able to. Molly thinks that if Sherlock had gagged her as well she wouldn't be able to handle it.

A finger teases at her folds and she gasps, body electrified. She's never been in such a position before, tied and blindfolded. "Sherlock. . ." she mewls, and finger strokes softly through her curls.

He dips inside, rubbing against her clit, and she bucks, a strangled cry ripping from her throat. Just one touch feels impossibly good. Languidly, he rubs circles around the tiny nub, and she fights to hold still for his ministrations, to not be overwhelmed by the sheer fact that Sherlock is touching her.

Another hand soothes an ass cheek, petting it softly, yet firmly, holding her in place. She's already getting so wet just from these simple touches. She almost asks him to stop when his finger leaves her.

The first slap across her bottom catches her off guard, a shriek ripping from her throat. It stings, but overall, it's a surprisingly good kind of hurt. He continues, slaps in varying intensity covering the entirety of the globes of her ass. By the time he stops, she is panting hard and whimpering slightly. Again, he soothes her, soft hands like a cool salve against her skin.

"Shall we proceed?" 

Molly almost doesn't hear him over the sound of her breaths. The blindfold feels wet, stained by her eyes. But not as wet as her pussy. She can feel a rivulet of her juices dripping down the cleft of her ass, dangerously close to Sherlock's hand.

Biting her bottom lip, she nods.

The fingers don't tease this time, one slicked digit probing into her, sliding with little resistance to the knuckle. Gasping, she bucks into the sensation. It's so hard to believe that it's Sherlock, that he is making her feel this way, when before she has always only thought about things like this. He pulls out, probing her insides, then pushes a second finger in. 

It's tight, but the burn feels good. Then she jerks as his thumb comes to rest on her clit, rubbing in butterfly soft caresses. Trembling, she tries to hold back the moans that tumble from her mouth. If only her hands weren't bound, then she could cover just how needy she sounds.

Sherlock easily finds a tempo that makes her toes curl into the soft sheets. Low in her belly, she can feel the first embers of of orgasm start to encompass her being. Her hips rock of their own volition, trying to take more of him in. He must read her, because his fingers ravage inside of her, pushing and spreading, examining every millimeter.

The next slap comes with a particularly sensual stroke against the sensitive nub, and she can't help but scream out her pleasure. All her body feels as if it's on wildfire, spreading through her torso, tingling down her arms and legs. 

Before she knows what's happening, the orgasm rocks her body, arching he up in the bed, tethered down only by her bound arms and the fingers spearing her. Even behind the blindfold, her vision goes white. 

Finally, she slumps against the sheets and pillows, breathing hard. She can feel the strands of her hair plastered to the side of her face, but overall feels comfortable.

Molly can't feel those hands on her anymore, and she opens her mouth in protest, when a finger brushes the stray strands away from her face.

"Shhhh. You did very well, sweet girl."

She can't help but smile shyly. Those hands start working off the blindfold. The room is dim, but it still takes time to adjust her eyes to it. Molly drinks in the undeniably sexy sight of the one before her.

Perfectly coifed hair. Alluring hazel eyes. A smug grin on a pouty red lipsticked mouth.

Irene Adler strokes her cheek lovingly. "Did you like that?"

Molly smiles up into those eyes, enjoying how they explore her. Jutting her chin up, she tenuously licks her lips. "Yes, Mistress."

The other woman smirks, leaning in for a kiss, long and sweet, with a little nip on Molly's lips. "Would you like more?"

Wriggling in her bindings, Molly nods. But as the other woman starts to pick up her blindfold, she shakes her head. "But this time, I want to see you." 

The Woman gives a cheshire grin. Of course Molly does. She always has been better than any fantasy.


End file.
